1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel locking device of video tape cassette and particularly to a reel locking device which reduces the number of parts, retrenches its cost price and facilitates its assembly work by integrating the supply reel locker, take-up reel locker, release lever and elastic spring which are heretofore in use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the reel locking device in a usual video tape cassette comprises two lockers which lock a supply reel and a take-up reel respectively, a common release lever which releases the locked reels and a spring which is so elastic as to effect smooth locking and releasing. In ordinary times, the locking device locks the reels so that the tape may not be unfastened. When the cassette is safely seated on the deck, the locking device releases the locked reels.
These prior locking mechanism are disclosed, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,106,724 and 4,232,840.
In the conventional locking device, rockers 53, 53' where locking pieces 51, 51' and pressed pieces 52, 52' making a fixed angle therewith are formed in the axial direction of cylindrical bodies 50, 50' are supported by springs 56, 56' so that those extended pieces may come into contact with the presser 55 bottom of release lever 54 by being separated from each other, as illustrated in FIG. 5.
Therefore, said conventional locking device has no particular problem in fulfilling its function as a locking device. However, it involves some problems. As it comprises two lockers 53, 53', a reel release lever 54 and tow springs 56, 56', these parts must be manufactured by separate injection molding and their manufacturing cost rises accordingly. As many parts must be assembled into a locking device, its process of assembly is complicated and assembly work efficiency is thereby lowered. Moreover, troubles are frequent due to complicated makeup.